It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,756 of Aug. 7, 1979 to J. N. Armor that cyclohexanone can be converted to its oxime by use of ammonia and oxygen in gas phase in contact with a solid catalyst, preferably a silica gel catalyst, at temperatures in the range of 50.degree. to 500.degree. C.